Juegos de Amor
by Pequena Estrella
Summary: Percintaan Kaito dan Len diawali dengan sebuah permainan Truth or Dare yang mereka lakukan bersama teman-teman mereka. Percintaan mereka berlanjut dengan 'Juegos de Amor', sebuah permainan yang mengikat mereka ke dalam ikatan yang dapat menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam dosa.


**A/N**

Halo Pequena akhirnya publish fic~

Baiklah, seperti yang anda semua tahu, saya adalah seorang fudanshi jadi pastinya fic saya ada kaitannya dengan Yaoi :D

Saya membuat fic rate M :D Dari judulnya, "Juegos de Amor", artinya adalah "Games of Love"

Don't like don't read, jadi kalau tidak suka jangan flame :D

Oke, cukup sekian dariku selamat membaca

* * *

**Pequena Estrella presented**

**.**

**Juegos de Amor**

**.**

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton, Story by Pequena Estrella**

**OOCness, AU, Typo(s), Yaoi (BoyXBoy), Rate M for Lime**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Okay?**

**.**

**Kaito X Len Fanfic**

**.**

_Percintaan Kaito dan Len diawali dengan sebuah permainan Truth or Dare yang mereka lakukan bersama teman-teman mereka. Percintaan mereka berlanjut dengan '__Juegos de Amor'__, sebuah permainan yang mengikat mereka ke dalam ikatan yang dapat menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam dosa. _

**.**

"Ayo! Putar sekarang!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut _honey blonde_ yang kita kenal sebagai Kagamine Rin. Pita putih besar di atas kepalanya bergoyang saat kepalanya ditundukan.

"Ayo, cepat!" kembaran gadis itu a.k.a Kagamine Len turut menyahut mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya itu.

Seorang gadis berambut _tosca_ yang diikat _twintails_ a.k.a Hatsune Miku pun tersenyum dan memutar pensil yang berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang terdiri dari mereka dan teman-teman mereka. Kira-kira... sekitar 8 orang.

Baiklah, sebenarnya mereka ber-delapan sedang bermain _Truth or Dare_ di halaman rumah si kembar Kagamine bersaudara. Liburan musim panas yang panjang dan membosankan mereka isi dengan berbagai permainan yang memang sedikit konyol.

Pensil itu pun berputar dengan cepat. Semua orang yang melingkari pensil itu menatapnya dengan cemas, takut ujung pensil itu berhenti dengan menunjuk ke arah mereka.

Putaran pensil itu semakin melambat, dan melambat. Debaran jantung para siswa SMP itu pun terdengar semakin kencang.

Pada akhirnya, pensil itu berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah... Shion Kaito!

Kaito adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 SMP dengan rambut _ocean blue_ yang lembut.

Kaito langsung tersentak saat ujung pensil itu tertuju ke arahnya. Keringat dingin langsung keluar dari pelipis dan pipi kirinya.

Ke-tujuh anak lain langsung tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah Kaito. Inilah saatnya mengetahui rahasia seorang Shion Kaito!

"_Truth or Dare_?" tanya Meiko, teman sekelas Kaito dengan lantang.

"Ng... _Truth_!"

Senyuman –seringai– semua anak di sana pun semakin melebar. _Lucky_! Kaito memilih _Truth_!

"Siapa gadis yang kau suka?" tanya mereka ber-tujuh secara bersamaan. Pertanyaan yang pastinya selalu dikeluarkan pada permainan _Truth or Dare_, khususnya saat yang menjadi 'sasaran' memilih _Truth_.

Kaito pun meneguk ludahnya.

'_Sial..._' batin Kaito dalam hati. '_Mana mungkin aku berkata jujur? Nanti mereka... ah, tidak... dia..._'

"Ayo cepat katakan, _Nii-chan_!" seru Rin dengan semangat.

"Yang kusukai... bukan..." ucapan Kaito kembali terputus. Sikapnya pun menjadi aneh.

"Bukan apa, _senpai_?" tanya Len dengan mata yang membulat. Mata _sapphire_-nya bersinar sambil menatap Kaito.

_DEG!_ Jantung Kaito berdegup kencang.

"Cepat katakan!" teriak Meiko sambil mengarahkan botol sake-nya ke arah Kaito, seakan hendak memukul maniak es krim ini dengan botol sake yang keras itu.

"Ano... yang kusukai... bukan seorang gadis..." Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kaito.

Bukan gadis... berarti...

"Kaito, kau maho?" perkataan polos yang dikeluarkan Gumi barusan langsung menancap di lubuk hati Kaito. Benar-benar tepat!

"Lalu... siapa orang itu?" tanya Luka sambil mengeluarkan roti isi tuna yang dibawanya dari rumah. Menunggu Kaito menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini memang bisa membuat orang lapar.

"Orang itu... bukan aku, kan?" tanya Gakupo dengan sedikit ngeri. Sontak Kaito langsung men-_deathglare_ Gakupo.

"Diam saja kau!" bentak Kaito dengan nada gusar, dan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk remaja berambut ungu itu berdiri. Sungguh, bentakan Kaito memang bisa menjadi mengerikan.

"Kalau bukan Gakupo, berarti..." Semua orang (kecuali Kaito dan Len) langsung menatap ke arah Len.

Len yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja karena _shock_ langsung tersentak saat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"A-apa?" Len sedikit takut dengan tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Kaito, kau menyukai Len...?" tanya Miku dengan spontan. Len yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak.

"M-mana mungkin!" seru remaja berambut _ponytail_ itu sambil mundur selangkah dengan perlahan. Suasana seperti ini tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Tapi, di luar dugaan Len, Kaito mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, dan mulutnya langsung terkunci.

"Ya, aku menyukai Len..." kata Kaito setengah berbisik, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya.

Suasana pun hening seketika. Siapa sangka, seorang Shion Kaito... menyukai lelaki, dan lelaki itu adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri?

Namun, keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh ucapan Len.

"Aku... juga menyukaimu, Kaito..." Wajah Len pun menjadi merah padam.

Sontak seluruh pandangan kembali tertuju pada Len. Ucapan Len barusan benar-benar di luar dugaan teman-temannya.

Yang paling terkejut adalah Kaito. Dia sama sekali idak menyangka kalau Len juga menyukainya. Lagipula, siapa yang menyangka kalau sebuah cinta terlarang terjalin di hati mereka?

.

"Yo, Len!" seru Kaito memanggil Len dengan nada riang. Len pun menoleh dan tersenyum manis sambil berlari menghampiri Kaito yang berada tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Sudah sebulan setelah permainan _Truth or Dare_ itu, dan saat ini Kaito dan Len telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun hubungan ini hanya menjadi rahasia di antara mereka dan teman-teman mereka. Teman-teman sepermainan dalam permainan kecil itu.

Sebenarnya hubungan ini tidak terlalu menjadi masalah bagi Kaito, namun hubungan terlarang ini menjadi masalah besar bagi Len yang merupakan siswa teladan yang sikap dan nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata di sekolah. Apa jadinya jika nama baiknya itu hancur hanya karena hubungannya dengan Kaito?

"Apakah hari ini kau mau menginap di rumahku?" tanya Kaito sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Len.

"Ah, _Gomen_." Len menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Besok ada tugas, dan aku belum mengerjakannya..."

Ucapan Len terputus oleh bibir Kaito yang kini melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sepi... atau bisa dibilang sebagai taman belakang sekolah.

Taman belakang Voca Gakuen memang sepi, dikarenakan suasana taman itu yang tidak begitu terawat dan sudah mirip seperti hutan belantara. Sama sekali tidak cocok disebut sebagai 'taman'.

Pohon-pohon yang cukup tinggi dan rumput-rumput yang melebihi tinggi lutut anak kelas 1 itu memang cocok untuk tempat bersembunyi bagi Kaito dan Len saat sedang ingin berduaan.

"Ayolah," bujuk Kaito sambil melepaskan ciumannya dengan Len. "Aku bisa membantumu. Atau, bawa saja tugasku tahun lalu."

Len berpikir sejenak. Mungkin sesekali terlambat mengumpulkan tugas tidak akan membuat nama baiknya menjadi hancur. Lagipula, ia dapat mengerjakannya secepat mungkin sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

"Baiklah," jawab Len dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

.

_Tok-Tok-Tok_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kaito pun membuka pintu rumahnya yang sedari tadi diketuk oleh seseorang.

Di depan pintu rumahnya, kini berdiri sesosok yang tidak asing lagi di mata Kaito. Sosok remaja lelaki dengan rambut _ponytail_-nya dan wajahnya yang manis.

"Ah, Len. Silahkan masuk!" ujar Kaito sambil mengajak Len menuju ke dalam rumahnya.

Kaito memang tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya bekerja dan tinggal di luar negri, dan selalu mengirimkan uang serta segala kebutuhan yang diperukannya sehari-hari. Jadi, tidak ada penghalang bagi Kaito dan Len saat ini.

"Jadi, mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Apakah kau punya _game_ baru?" tanya Len sedikit bingung. Kaito tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku," katanya sambil menarik tangan Len perlahan menuju kamarnya. Len pun hanya mengikuti Kaito, tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Lagipula, sebenarnya ia juga merasa senang saat tangan Kaito yang besar dan hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Kaito pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera mmenarik tangan Len untuk mengajak remaja berambut _ponytail_ itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kaito menutup pintu kamarnya secepat mungkin.

"Len, kau duduk saja di atas kasur. Ada sesuatu yang hendak kutunjukan padamu," kata Kaito dengan senyuman penuh makna yang tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi, apakah senyuman itu lebih menyerupai... seringai...? Walaupun tampaknya Len sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun dan rasa curiga sedikitpun, Len segera menuruti perkataan kekasihnya itu dan duduk di tepi kasur.

Len menatap Kaito. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tunjukan?"

Kaito berjalan mendekati Len, dan tersenyum kecil a.k.a menyeringai.

"Sebuah permainan... _juegos de amor_." Dengan cepat Kaito mendorong tubuh Len yang lebih kecil darinya ke kasur, sehingga kini ia berada di atas Len.

"J-_Juegos de amor_...?"

"Dalam bahasa Inggris, biasa disebut dengan _Game of Love_, Len..." Kaito pun melumat bibir kecil Len dengan cepat dan ganas. Digigitnya bibir bawah Len dengan perlahan, dan membuat Len membuka mulutnya dengan hati-hati.

Dengan seringai yang masih tersungging di bibirnya, Kaito segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Len.

"Ah," Len mendesah kecil saat lidah Kaito mulai menyusuri mulutnya dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Lidahnya dan lidah Kaito saling bertemu satu sama lain, saling terkait dan bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Ngh..." Setelah cukup lama lidah mereka saling melumat, Len pun menarik rambut Kaito dengan perlahan, memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Kaito pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Len, dan membiarkan saliva yang tersambung di antara mulut mereka berdua.

Kaito menyeringai saat melihat wajah Len yang memerah. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, dan nafasnya sangat tidak teratur.

Kaito pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Len, dan mulai menjilati leher Len.

"Akh, Kaito!" Len mengerang saat Kaito mulai menjilat dan menggigit lehernya dengan pelan. Suatu sensasi yang aneh menyelimuti dirinya.

Seringai Kaito semakin melebar, dan ia mulai menyusuri leher Len dengan lidahnya. Saat ditemukannya titik sensitif itu, ia pun segera menghisapnya dan menggigitnya dengan pelan dan pasti.

"Ngh... Akh!" desahan dan erangan Len terdengar semakin keras saat titik sensitif pada lehernya dimainkan oleh Kaito. Rona merah di wajah Len yang menyerupai buah apel dan desahan Len yang semakin keras membuat Kaito makin menggila.

"Ngh... Kaito, cukup..." ucap Len di tengah desahannya yang sudah tidak lagi dapat ia tahan. Saat ini Kaito sedang asyik memainkan telinga Len. Dijilat dan digigit dengan lembut.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Kaito turun dan memasuki pakaian _sailor seifuku_ milik Len. Dirabanya tubuh Len yang putih dan mulus itu, mencari kedua titik sensitif yang ada di dada Len.

Pencarian itu tampaknya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Dengan segera, tangan kanan Kaito pun langsung memainkan salah satu _nipple_ Len. kaito mulai menarik dan menekan _nipple_ Len itu dengan kukunya.

"Ah, Kaito... Ngh..." Len kembali mendesah saat sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan di _nipple_ kirinya itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kaito pun menyeringai dan melepaskan _sailor seifuku_ yang dipakai Len, dan melemparnya tak tentu arah. Ia pun menggenggam lengan Len dengan erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah _nipple_ kiri Len, dan kembali menyeringai.

"Kaito... apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" tanya Len dengan hati-hati. Kaito pun menjawabnya dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tenang, Len. Kau akan menyukainya," ucap Kaito. Dengan cepat, ia pun melumat _nipple_ kanan Len dan menjilatinya.

Len tersentak dengan perbuatan Kaito yang begitu tiba-tiba. Desahan dan erangan nikmat kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memanas, dan pipinya memerah.

Sementara lidah kaito sibuk memainkan _nipple_ kanan Len, tangan kanan Kaito kembali memainkan _nipple _kanan Len. Suatu sensasi yang aneh kembali dirasakan oleh Len.

Sebuah perasaan aneh yang disertai dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Perasaan menginginkan lebih dari sang kekasih.

"Akh... ah..."

_Kriiiiing..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising yang terdengar _familiar_ di telinga Kaito. Tidak salah lagi, _handphone_ Kaito berdering tanda bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

Dengan berat hati, Kaito pun meninggalkan Len dan berjalan mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Kaito. Ini aku, Gakupo._"

"Ya, apa apa?" Kaito pun membalas ucapan Gakupo dengan malas. Tentu saja ia kesal, karena Gakupo menelponnya di saat yang tidak tepat. Gakupo sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"_Bisakah kau temui aku di cafe biasa sekarang juga? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan,_"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa..."

"_Ayolah Kaito, ini sangat penting._" Kaito berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, tapi Len ikut bersamaku."

"_Oke_." Kaito pun menekan tombol berwarna merah di _handphone_-nya dan berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Pakailah pakaianmu, Len. Ikut aku pergi menemui Gakupo," kata Kaito sambil meraih _coat_ putih dengan garis biru yang biasa dipakainya setiap hari. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Len pun segera menuruti perkataan Kaito dan mengenakan kembali _sailor seifuku_ miliknya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat Gakupo berada, yaitu di _cafe_ tempat di mana mereka dan teman-teman mereka yang lain biasa berbincang-bincang dan melepas lelah sehabis pulang sekolah.

_Cafe_ tua itu masih saja terlihat sama. Tembok kayu yang dicat kekuningan, denga jendela bundar yang terpasang di setiap sudutnya. Walau terlihat tua (atau memang tua), _cafe_ itu tetap nyaman dan tenang. Mungkin karena _cafe_ itu juga sepi dengan pengunjung?

Kaito pun membuka pintu _cafe_ itu hingga berdecit.

"Selamat datang," sapa sang pemilik _cafe_ yang merangkap sebagai salah satu _waiters_ dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Pemilik _cafe _itu adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut putih dan kulit yang bersih.

Wanita bernama Yowane Haku itu sangat mempesona dengan senyumannya yang manis dan tidak lupa tubuhnya yang seksi –dadanya lumayan besar– yang kadang membuat iman para pria tergoyah. Namun, tampaknya tidak untuk kedua remaja ini a.k.a Kaito dan Len.

Sambil masih bergandengan tangan, kedua remaja SMP ini memasuki _cafe_ yang tenang dan sepi itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan salah satu teman mereka, Kamui Gakupo.

"Hei, Gakupo!" seru Kaito memanggil teman sekelasnya itu. Gakupo yang sedang menikmati minumannya pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Hei, lama sekali. Kau mengajak Len, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami 'kan tidak akan berpisah," ujar Kaito yang langsung disusul dengan rona wajah Len. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Len yang menjadi merah karena ucapannya. Namun... apakah Gakupo terlihat sedikit tidak suka...? Gakupo menatap Kaito dan Len dengan tatapan... iri?

"Menjauh dari Len," ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba setengan membentak. Kaito dan Len langsung melihat ke arah teman mereka yang maniak terung itu. Suasana di _cafe _pun menjadi hening karena perkataan Gakupo.

"Ada apa, Gakupo?" tanya Kaito bingung atas perubahan sikap temannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku bilang..." Gakupo mengambil gelas yang ada di mejanya. "MENJAUH DARI LEN!"

_PRANG!_

Gelas tersebut dilempar Gakupo ke arah Kaito. Untung saja Kaito dengan sigap menghindari serangan mendadak dari Gakupo, sehingga gelas tersebut pecah mengenai tembok. Semua orang langsung berteriak panik, tentunya kecuali ketiga tokoh permasalahan ini. Kaito menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ga-Gakupo...?"

"Inilah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Kali ini Gakupo mengambil garpu. "Aku juga mencintai Len,"

Sebuah garpu perunggu melayang ke arah Kaito. Namun, tepat di saat garpu itu sudah hampir mengenai Kaito, Len sudah menghalangi garpu itu dengan tangan kirinya. Alhasil, Kaito selamat, namun tangan kiri Len terluka cukup parah akibat tertancap garpu perunggu itu.

"Argh!" Len mengerang kesakitan saat garpu itu menancap mulus di tangannya. Darah segar mengalir di telapak tangannya yang tertancap garpu, dan urat nadinya pun mulai membiru.

"LEN!" Kaito dan Gakupo berseru memanggil nama Len berbarengan. Len memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan mencabut garpu yang tertancap di tangannya, dan melihat ke arah Gakupo.

"Gakupo..." kata Len. "Jangan sakiti Kaito... Kalau kau memang benar menyukaiku, lupakanlah aku... Aku... sudah memiliki kekasih..."

Len kembali mengerang. Tangannya terasa kaku. Ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah dari tangannya.

"Gakupo!" seru Kaito. "Sebaiknya, kita bawa dulu Len ke rumah sakit. Masalah ini bisa kita selesaikan nanti,"

Gakupo hanya menundukan kepalanya, dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Haku.

"Ini ganti rugi atas gelas tadi." Setelah itu, Gakupo pun berjalan ke luar _cafe_ sambil berbisik kecil.

"Uruslah kekasihmu sendiri..."

Mata Kaito terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gakupo. Baru kali ini Gakupo begitu dingin kepadanya. Ucapannya barusan, walau secara tidak langsung, telah memutuskan persahabatan mereka.

.

Saat ini Kaito sedang berjalan pulang dengan Len yang ia gendong di punggungnya. Tangan Len melingkar di leher Kaito, dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Kaito. Kaito tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Len.

"Jangan pikirkan kejadian tadi," ujar Kaito. "Gakupo hanya sedang emosi,"

Len pun membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Kaito sambil menunduk.

"Tapi, tidak pernah kulihat Gakupo seperti itu. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah berkata sedingin itu..."

Kaito pun kembali tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Len.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bicaranya dengannya besok–" ucapan Kaito terputus saat Len menarik syal-nya dengan pelan.

"Jangan..." bisik Len lirih. "Aku tidak mau kau terluka..."

Kaito tertegun sejenak saat mendengar perkataan Len. Mata _sapphire_ Len yang bening dan indah menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. Kedua pasang bola _aqua marine_ dan _sapphire_ saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah," jawab Kaito. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Mengapa Kaito membawa Len ke rumahnya, dan bukan ke rumah sakit? Jawabannya mudah. Pertama, ini sudah larut malam, dan sulit mencari rumah sakit yang masih buka sekarang. Kedua, sebenarnya Len-lah yang menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan seribu alasan.

"Ng... Kaito..." tiba-tiba suara lirih Len kembali terdengan di telinga kanan Kaito.

"Hm?"

"Apakah... _juegos de amor_ sudah... _game over_...?" Lagi-lagi Kaito tertegun mendengar perkataan Len. Bocah lugu ini memang masih sangatlah polos, dan selalu mengeluarkan perkataan yang polos.

"Belum," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Justru tadi itu merupakan bagian dari _juegos de amor_, yang dinamakan 'cinta segitiga'."

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kaito kebingungan, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Kaito barusan. Kaito pun tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos Len.

"Lupakan saja, itu hanya bagian permainan yang kurang seru," ucap Kaito dengan diselingi tawa kecil. "Nah, kita sudah sampai di rumahku."

Kaito pun membawa Len masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang besar dan sepi. Dibawanya Len ke dalam kamarnya, dan ia pun mengobati luka Len dengan P3K yang selalu tersedia di kamarnya.

Tangan kiri Len yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah segar sedari tadi diberi obat dan dibalut dengan kain kasa. Sesekali Len merintih kesakitan karena rasa pedih yang menjalar di tangan kirinya. Namun, ia cukup mempercayai Kaito bahwa lelaki berambut _ocean blue_ ini tidak akan melukainya.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Kaito sambil mengusap luka Len yang telah diperban. Len menatap tangan kirinya yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna putih itu.

Rasa takjub terlintas di hatinya saat melihat lukanya yang tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah, karena sedari tadi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan aliran darah di telapak tangan kirinya.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Len setengah berbisik.

"_Douitte_," jawab Kaito. "Jadi, apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkan permainan _juegos de amor_ yang sempat '_pause_' tadi?"

Len menatap wajah Kaito dengan wajah sedikit merona. Dengan perlahan, ia menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Iya..."

.

"Ah..." Len mendesah saat Kaito mulai memainkan kedua _ nipples_-nya kembali. Kedua tonjolan berwarna _pink_ itu nampaknya sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

Kaito pun kembali menyeringai dan menekan kedua _nipples_ Len dengan kukunya. Erangan-erangan nikmat kembalimemenuhi ruangan pada malam itu.

Dengan seringaian yang masih terlukis di wajahnya, Kaito mulai menggerakan tangannya turun ke bagian bawah. Disisipkannya tangan kanannya ke dalam celana Len, dan dicarinya 'barang' milik Len.

Pencarian itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Kaito pun mulai mengusapkan tangannya pada 'barang' milik Len.

"Argh... ah..." desahan Len kembali terdengar di telinga Kaito. Desahan dan erangan nikmat terdengar lebih keras saat Kaito mulai memijat dan meremas pelan 'barang' Len.

Namun, tiba-tiba Kaito menghentikan aktifitasnya itu dan tersenyum sambil menatap Len.

"Tampaknya _Juegos de Amor_ cukup sampai di sini. Permainan ini jangan sampai dilanjutkan sekarang," ucap Kaito yang dibalas Len dengan wajah kecewa.

"_Naze_...?"

"Ini 'kan hanya permainan," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kalau mau... kita bisa melakukan yang 'sungguhan',"

Seketika, mata Len berbinar. Tatapan penuh harap yang ia berikan pada Kaito pun membuat jantung Kaito berdegup sekali.

"Aku..." Len pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kaito yang lebih besar darinya. "Aku... ingin kita melakukan yang sungguhan... bukan permainan..."

Kaito pun kembali tersenyum dan memberikan kecupan pada leher Len dengan lembut. Di tengah kecupannya itu, Kaito berbisik.

"_As your wish,_"

Dan malam di rumah Kaito hari itu pun diisi oleh suara desahan dan erangan nikmat yang tiada henti.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

Akhirnya fic dengan words 3k+ ini selesai :D Semoga anda semua menyukainya

Saya membuatnya sambil mengurus ketiga account saya yang lain, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila terjadi kesalahan atau ada yang tidak berkenan ._.

Dan saya mohon maaf pula bila typo bertebaran di mana-mana, karena keyboard komputer yang saya gunakan sedang rusak, sehingga terkadang ada huruf yang tidak terketik ._.

Sudah sekian dari saya Akhir kata...

.

.

.

Review, please?


End file.
